Play Those Hearts Like Toys
by KissxMyxKeyblade
Summary: Midgar's private school will certainly be interesting this year, as lucky paupers and the extremely wealthy are pushed together in classes, dorms and friendships. Romance forms, crushes made and enemies return from a broken past. From haunted mansions to duct tape, this year will change their life. SephXGen AngealXZack LeonXCloud CidXVincent RenoXRufusXAxel. ANGSTY LEMONS!


**Can't Love Without A Fight**

_Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight, _  
_ No one ever knows my name, when I pray for sun, it rains._  
_ I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind, _  
_ Inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall but…_

They went to the house after the funeral, after all being from a poor background the Sinclair's had to struggle just to cover the funeral fees. She deserved a good funeral though, Grandma Sinclair, after all she loved all her children so dearly. Genesis sighed from the corner of the room, as he watched people mingle and talk about happy memories of the lovely old women almost unaware of the boy's presence. Genesis could handle death quite easily, he learnt quickly and at a young age after the murder of his parents, but that still didn't mean he was ready to talk to people about Grandma, not yet. The women had adored Genesis to no end, despite being the adopted sibling, Grandma Sinclair saw him as an equal to her other two grandchildren, perhaps even favoured him slightly, because unlike the others Genesis allowed the dear women to dress him up all sorts of clothes that the twins refused to wear, mainly as they were actually girls clothes. Genesis had accepted a long time ago he was much slimmer and less bulky in appearance, meaning he was able to look good in all forms of clothes regardless of its desired gender, in fact thanks to Grandma Sinclair he learnt to take great pride in it, and the twins loved it since it meant the batty old women wasn't pestering them.

"Yo, so what do you make of this private school we're going too?" Reno appeared at Genesis side from thin air, Axel quickly at his other.

"It seems very posh, I heard even the son Shinra is going there." Axel continued, his voice sounded less exited and more off-putted.

"Well while the thought of being around fanciful fools whom walk around like they are gods is nauseating." Genesis explained

"It is Grandma's Will that her left over money be spent there so we can get a good education and help move our family from the slums, and after what must have been a lifetime of saving, we can't exactly say no."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it yo." Reno grumbled, such a conversation could have been misjudged as being spoilt or ungrateful for such a rare chance, but Genesis knew better. The twins, like himself, had not had the best experience involving the wealthy, and were most likely unsure about the whole affair.

"We can at least try to enjoy it." Genesis muttered.

"Guess you're right." Reno sighed and leaned against the wall

"After all, you never know what'll happen until it does." Axel finished, that was true, heck their own parents had apparently met in a garage, who knows what little miracle could happen to the paupers.

* * *

Now almost a thousand miles away in a wealthy part of Midgard, a young silver haired teen was also getting ready. Despite coming from a wealthy family, he had to work hard to get a scholarship into the place, since his father refused to support him and wanted Seph to take over the family business. To be honest Sephiroth would have done so; if it wasn't for the fact he had three younger triplet brothers that he feared would be placed into care by his parents any day now. They had struggled to handle a son once, and they were showing signs of struggling again, they also fought a lot. If he could get himself good grades and high paying job, then he could look after the siblings and escape this entire nonsense forced-together family. Sephiroth sighed as he placed his shirts into his suitcase; loud shouts and screams could be heard from downstairs as his parents got into one of their daily shouting contests.

"Brother?" A voice came from the doorway, and Sephiroth turned to see 10 year old Kadaj standing by the door, clearly waiting for his silent permission to enter. Sephiroth being a man of little words, merely nodded at the younger before returning to packing, all the encouragement the boy needed to scurry up to his elder brother and cling onto his arm. Out of triplets Kadaj was most attached to Sephiroth, ever since he was born, the leader of the pack seemed to take a special liking to his big brother, even trying to imitate him in his slightly younger years.

"Are you leaving today?" He asked

"Yes very soon, why, will you be saying goodbye to me?" Sephiroth smiled gently as the boy quickly nodded, a small laugh leaving his lips. The boy was still so young, and it worried Sephiroth no end that he would be leaving these three alone for almost a whole year.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" He muttered his voice back to its serious tone.

"Of course! You worry too much." Kadaj laughed

"You forget, the other two have me looking after them, we'll be fine!" Kadaj continued to boast. Out of all the siblings, it was probably Loz that worried Seph the most. The boy was so attached to mother, literally holding onto her skirt, dress and leg all the time, and following her around like a lost duckling. As a baby he would even cry if mother left the room. If Sephiroth was late, and if their parents did give up on the triplets while he was away, then Sephiroth didn't even want to think about what sort of damage that would do to Loz! The screams from downstairs got louder, the words now crystal clear.

"You asshole, why did I even marry you! All you do is cause me pain!" This was followed by a crash; Jenova had probably thrown a pan or teapot again.

"You crazy bitch! I'm not the one who gets stress every time they have to handle the kids!" Sephiroth cringed, hoping that the siblings won't repeat any words they learn during their parents feuds.

"Come on Sephiroth, I think it's time for you to set off!" Kadaj called excitedly. Oh well, this was the world of the rich. You can't love without a fight, and you can't divorce without going bankrupt…

* * *

**Hello so this is my 2nd story on Fanfiction**

**Okay so pairings will include**

**Sephiroth and Genesis**

**Leon and Cloud**

**Angeal and Zack**

**Cid and Vincent**

**Reno and Rufus and Axel (threesome!)**

**Haha so there is a couple of visitors from Kingdom Hearts, sue me! (Please don't DX)**

**Warning you now, there will be some smutty undertones, and of course lemons! Oh, and they're a bit OOC to say the least.**

**We also touch on subjects such as self harm, drugs and starvation later on so if this is sensitive to you I'm sorry!**

**Anything else? I don't think so...**

**Anyway enjoy!**


End file.
